And Everything Is Ruined
by emm5683
Summary: Outtakes of my fan fic, "And Everything Changes"


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**A/N: wow I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated "And Everything Changes" in like six days! But here's an outake to keep you busy! If you haven't read the actual story, and you like this outake (which i would think you would be kind of lost but anyway) read the real story!**

**check out my profile, i have a poll up on their... vote if you haven't already!**

**It's in Edward's point of view of chapter 14 Hello There.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Alice and Rosalie went out on a shopping trip today, but when they came home, they were hiding their thoughts. Alice was reciting the japanese alphabet and Rosalie was thinking about herself. Well I don't know if Rosalie was really trying to hide something.

I sat on the floor in my room, trying to find a loophole in their thoughts, finally I gave up and marched out of my room. Rosalie was sitting on the couch reading a magazine.

I stood in front of her. "What's going on?" I asked.

She had the face she makes when she get's caught. "What do you mean?" _Crap crap crap crap. _Her thoughts echoed. Various words went through her head and then I caught one in particular. _Bella. _I froze. Rosalie froze too. "Alice made me hide it from you!" She shouted.

I ran upstairs and opened her bedroom door. "Hey Edward." She said vaguely. She was on her computer.

"Hello Alice." I growled.

She rolled her eyes and looked at me. "What did I do this time?" She asked.

"I don't know, you tell me." She looked panicked for a second. I got up in her face. "I swear you little pixie if you don't tell me I'll-"

"We saw Bella!" Rosalie's voice came from behind me.

"What?" I asked.

"I didn't mean too." She said innocently.

"Tell me everything." I demanded.

She turned up her nose. "I don't have to." I listened into their thoughts.

_Ah Be Ce Che De Ey Fe _Dammit now she was saying the alphabet in spanish.

Rosalie wasn't any help either.

I huffed and walked out.

* * *

I parked my car and walked slow (for a vampire at least). I finally reached the automatic doors. When I went through them, I heard a beautiful voice say, "Hi I'm looking for Dr. Cullen."

I stood on the either side of her. She had long mahagony wavy hair. The ends were black as if she dyed it a long time ago. She was probably a little less than five and a half feet tall. She was holding a baby in her arms. Who had curly black hair, and brown doe eyes. _They are like Bella's. _She was very tan in contrast, to who I assume to be her mother.

I thought through all of this in half a second as I approached the desk.

"I'm here to see my father." I told the receptionist.

The stranger next to me met my stare. I found myself staring into a pair of beautiful brown eyes. Someone came in through the automatic doors and a gush of air came through. My throat started burning. The child in her arms started trying to get her attention. "M-M-M-Maa-Mmmm!" She wailed. She looked down and smiled at the baby.

"You're so close sweetie!" She exclaimed.

It all clicked in my brain now. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. The woman I have been thinking about for years, is finally here. Right in front of me. And I can't even touch her. I can't say her name. I can't laugh with her again. I can't hold her in my arms.

Her hair grew even longer, reached her waist. She was still beautiful. I tried hard to see what she was thinking.

Nothing. The baby however, had a lot of thoughts going through her head. She looked a lot like Bella. All she thought about, was loving "Mommy and Daddy and Sarah." I wondered who Sarah was. Maybe another sister.

Great. My Bella is married, and has two kids. And here I am, still seventeen. All these thoughts swirling through my head, kept me from thinking of drinking her blood. But Bella is so young. She can only be about 20 right?

The baby tried to get Bella's attention again, but she was fixated on me. Bella broke her trance and started to shake her. "Shh, it's okay, mommy is listening." The baby smiled. Then I realized that there was another young woman standing here. Her name was Sarah. In her thoughts, she was worried she wouldn't get a wedding dress in time.

Alright good, so Bella doesn't have two kids.

"Hold on Edward one second." The receptionist said.

I nodded at the lady, still staring at Bella, who was staring back at me now.

"Alright Ma'am, what did you need?" She asked Bella.

"Can I see Dr. Cullen?"

I froze. Something happened, she knew we were back then. Alice and Rosalie. "Do you have an appointment?" She politely asked.

"No, but we are old friends." I tried to hide my grimace.

They started walking down the hallway.

"Hello Edward." The lady greeted.

I nodded and smiled back. "Hello."

_Too young. Too young. Don't even think about it._

I tried to hide back a smile. "So you need to see your father."

I nodded again. "Yes, we are going out for lunch." Really, we were going to the mountains to quench our vampire thirsts.

She smiled as she shook her head. "Well sounds fun."

I started walking away as she pressed a button on the little machine.

"Dr. Cullen, Edward is on his way to your office." I could hear her say.

As I was walking down the hallway, I saw them again. The baby, who I heard through Sarah's thoughts, was name Sophia, was asleep, hanging from Bella's neck.

She brushed past me. After a couple seconds, I turned around. "Can I speak with you?"

She turned around. "Sure."

"Want me to take her?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, good idea, get her into the car." She handed her over.

"What do you want?" She snapped after they left.

"I just wanted to talk to you." I stated.

"Well here's your chance." She threw her hands up in the air. She pressed my fists to her eyes.

"I-I-I" I stuttered. I can't tell her anything.

"Let me guess you can't tell me anything because it's a secret?" I nodded. "Babe, let me tell you that I know a lot more than you think." She turned around, and I put my hand on her shoulder. She shuddered at the coldness, I quickly put it in my pants pocket.

"Like what?" I snarled.

"Everything." She muttered.

She caressed my cheek with her hand. I frozed as I felt the warmth of her skin, on mine. I felt venom pool into my mouth. She slowly put her hand back down to her side. "I went through hell." She said furiously. "And yet it was all my fault."

"How was it your fault?" I demanded.

She bit my lip. "Because! I'm a screw up! Okay! And if I wasn't so upset than we wouldn't have gotten into a car accident! Everything's my fault!" She yelled. Her bottom lip quivered, like how it always does when she was about to cry. Like the day when she found out I asked her out on a dare.

"Whoever he is, is one lucky man." I muttered.

She spun around. "What do you mean?"

"Your boyfriend, fiancée, husband, or whoever you're with."

She laughed. "She didn't tell you did she?" I must have looked confused, because I had no idea what she meant. "Alice. And Rosalie. They came to my bookstore the other day. And no the only people in my life, are my daughter, and her father and his _fiancé_." She gestured to where Sarah was.

"BELLA!" I heard Sarah, yell, through the doors. "She's crying and I don't know what to do!"

The last look of Bella that I got, was her a pained expression as she retreated back out the doors.

* * *

**A/N: i really liked writing this hehe.**

**if anyone has any suggestions for outakes, just PM and tell which story, whose point of view and which chapter. It can be of any chapter!**

**You can review if you want too, but it would make me really happy if you do :)**


End file.
